Veljesrakkautta
by Jaruto
Summary: Kaksi veljestä, joista kumpikin kaipaa lohdutusta. Brotherly!LeoMikey oneshot!


Sain idean tähän tarinasta "One little favor", päätelkää sitten itse olenko kopioinut vai en, en kyllä ole, mutta jos olette toista mieltä niin kertokaa se ihmeessä!

**Veljesrakkautta**

Leonardo makasi hiljaa sängyssään peittonsa alla ja kuunteli, kuinka vesi solisi viemäriputkissa. Muutama tunti sitten oli ollut kova ukkosmyrsky, ja sadevesi vyöryi ja kolisi putkissa. Ne pitivät melkoista melua, mutta hän oli niin tottunut siihen, että ääni vaivutti hänet iltaisin uneen. Leo tuijotti huoneensa kattoa ja mietti riitaansa Rafaelin kanssa. Jälleen heille oli tullut erimielisyyttä, ja kiista oli yltynyt tappeluksi. Mestari Tikku oli tullut heidän väliinsä ja lähettänyt molemmat huoneisiinsa loppupäiväksi. Heidän riitansa oli alkanut siitä, kuinka Ralph oli alkanut jälleen nipottaa Leolle, kuinka "täydellinen" ja "kaikkitietävä" tämä oli. Leo oli sanonut Ralphia "kuumakalleksi, joka ei osannut muuta, kuin hankkiutua ongelmiin". Jostain noin pienestä voi syntyä niin suuri kiista. Donatello ja Michelangelo olivat tappelun alkaessa poistuneet paikalta seurattuaan veljesten nimittelyä ja piikittelyä. Huokaisten Leo sulki silmänsä ja kääntyi kyljelleen selkä seinään päin.

"Uskomatonta, millainen jääräpää Ralph on" Leo ajatteli ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Joskus hänen tekisi niin mieli pistää pikkuveljeään vähän ojennukseen, vaikkei hänen tapaistaan ollutkaan menettää malttiaan, kuten Ralphin. Leo hengitti muutaman kerran syvään ja rentoutti kehonsa yrittäen saada unen päästä kiinni. Kauaa hän ei ehtinyt maata sängyllään, kun hänen huoneensa ovelta kuului vaimea koputus. Leon noustessa istumaan sängyllään huoneen ovi avautui ja hän näki hahmon ovensuussa.

- Mikey? Mikä hätänä? Leo kysyi. - Mikset ole huoneessasi?

Mikeyn selän takana, yläkerrassa paloi valo. Tämän oli täytynyt sytyttää se. Se loi Mikeyn varjon Leon huoneen lattialle.

- Myrsky pitää minua hereillä, Mikey mutisi. - En saa unta.

- Menit sänkyysi jo muutama tunti sitten, Leo sanoi. - Kuulin kuorsauksesi mennessäni huoneesi oven ohi.

Mikey astui sisälle huoneeseen.

- Kuten sanoin, myrsky...

- Pahin myrsky meni ohi jo silloin, kun menit nukkumaan, eikä se sinua tuntunut haittaavan, Leo totesi katsoen pikkuveljeään, joka tuijotti lattiaa vaivautuneen näköisenä. Ei Mikeytä ukkonen muulloinkaan ole haitannut, paitsi aivan pienenä, jolloin he kaikki pelkäsivät, kun heidän kodistaan pimenivät sähköt ja ukkosen jyrinä ja veden pauhu kuului viemäreihin asti.

- Mikey, näen selvästi, että valehtelet. Kerro, mikä on vialla?

Mikey huokaisi ja sulki huoneen oven. Sitten hän käveli hitaasti Leon sängyn viereen ja lähes lysähti istumaan lattialle.

- Sinähän et ole menossa minnekään, ethän? hän kysyi katsoen huolissaan veljeään, joka katsoi häntä takaisin kummissaan.

- En tietenkään, Te olette minun perheeni, minne minä muka menisin? Leo vastasi. - Nyt kerrot, mistä sait tuollaista päähäsi.

- No, hyvä on. Näin... painajaista... Mikey aloitti. - Sinä ja Ralph riitelitte, aivan kuten tänään. Ja sitten se yltyi tappeluksi, kuten aiemminkin.

Mikey piti pienen tauon ja Leo katsoi häntä odottavasti.

- Sinä... sinä et enää jaksanut olla aina tappelemassa hänen kanssaan, Mikey jatkoi. - ja sanoit, että sinulle riittää. Ja sinä vain häivyit. Et kertonut edes, minne menet...

Mikey niiskaisi hyvin, hyvin hiljaa.

- Sinä... et edes... hyvästellyt... hänen äänensä särkyi. Leo katsoi häntä säälivästi. Yllätyksekseen hän näki pienen kyyneleen vierivän alas veljensä poskea. Ja koska tällä ei ollut naamiota kasvoillaan, kuten ei Leollakaan, hän näki selvästi hämärässäkin, kuinka surulliset Mikeyn siniset silmät olivat hänen tuijottaessa lattiaa.

- Voi Mikey... Leo ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. - En lähde koskaan täältä. En ainakaan hyvästelemättä, kyllä sinä sen tiedät. En voisi jättää teitä.

Mikey nyökkäsi hiljaa.

- Menehän nukkumaan, huomenna on jälleen aikainen herätys, Leo sanoi laittaen päänsä tyynyynsä ja peiton päälleen. Mikey nosti katseensa.

- Leo, voinko nukkua täällä?

- Mikey, minä en...

- Ole kiltti? Vain tämä yksi yö, Mikey pyysi hiljaa. Leo huokaisi lähes äänettömästi ja hän ei voinut olla hymyilemättä. Hän nosti peiton reunaa ja siirtyi aivan seinän viereen, jotta Mikey mahtui hänen sänkynsä laidalle. Tämä nousikin kiireesti lattialta ja lähes loikkasi sänkyyn. Leo kävi pitkäkseen hänen viereensä ja laittoi peiton heidän molempien päälle. Häntä hymyilytti entistä enemmän, kun Mikey painautui häneen kiinni, niin, että tämän pää oli hänen rintaansa vasten. Leo muisti, kuinka pienempänä, kun Mikey oli nähnyt painajaista, tämä ei ollut edes kysynyt lupaa tullessaan Leon sänkyyn. Eikä Leo ollut estellyt, hän vain nosti peittoa, jotta pikkuveli pääsisi hänen viereensä. Hän ei ollut edes tajunnut, kuinka paljon hän loppujen lopuksi olikaan kaivannut läheisyyttä. Mikey kietoi kätensä Leon vyötärön ympäri, eikä pitänyt päätään edes Leon tyynyllä, vaan makasi paljon alempana kuin hän. Hellästi Leo laittoi kätensä tämän ympärille. Mikey avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Leoa väsyneillä, mutta onnellisilla silmillään.

- Rakastan sinua, bro, hän kuiskasi ja painoi päänsä jälleen Leon rintaa vasten. Kyllähän se hieman oudon hempeältä kuulosti, mutta totta se oli. Vaikka he joskus riitelivätkin, silti he rakastivat toisiaan.

- Niin minäkin sinua, Leo kuiskasi hänelle, ja, kuten kunnon isoveljen kuuluu, silitti pikkuveljensä päälakea, kunnes tämä alkoi vaimeasti tuhista. Leokin tajusi, kuinka väsynyt hän oli. Ja myös helpottunut. Hän ei ollut Ralphille enää niin vihainen. Ei oikeastaan enää vihainen ollenkaan. Mikey oli saanut hänet jälleen tajuamaan, kuinka typerää riiteleminen oli. Loppujen lopuksi hän rakasti veljiään ja isäänsä, eli perhettään todella paljon. Yhä hymyillen Leo painoi silmänsä hitaasti kiinni kädet yhä veljensä vartalon ympärillä. Pian hänkin oli unessa.

**R&R, kiitos!**


End file.
